


I am at Ease With you

by tinypyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyro/pseuds/tinypyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only other person to knock on Scout's door would be Soldier, every morning at 5:40 sharp without fail, it's a miracle how that man is still relatively healthy with the limited amount of sleep he gets and having a diet of canned foods and coffee whilst the mess hall provides fairly decent meals for them as part of their contracts, so when a much softer, quieter knock can be heard, it could only be a sleepy Pyro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am at Ease With you

Scout couldn't sleep.   
After the amount of respawns he had during the match today nobody could really blame him, though Medic recommended for him to try and sleep anyway, as nobody wanted a repeat of what happened the last time Scout was fueled on nothing but energy drinks.  
He tried every sleeping position possible, he tried reading his comics to tire his eyes out, he tried drinking warm milk like his Ma used to make him do to fall asleep, but the buzz from multiple respawns still flowed through his body, there was no way he was sleeping tonight.

Turns out Pyro was exactly the same, restless after being targeted by the RED Demo all match, explosion after explosion lead to domination and a shaken up soul with ears still ringing. It was rare Pyro would ever go out of their quarters to another's, yet more so recently they've ended up in Scout's, as him being the youngest and Pyro being only a few years older, it was easy for them to understand each other and their positions in the fact barely anyone listened to what you were trying to say to the older mercs.

It took another half an hour before Pyro forced their aching body out of bed, dragging their feet across the cold, grey floor out into the hallways, rubbing their eyes to keep them open long enough for the walk to Scout's room, which seems to take longer than usual due to how much more tired they were in comparison to the other nights.

The only other person to knock on Scout's door would be Soldier, every morning at 5:40 sharp without fail, it's a miracle how that man is still relatively healthy with the limited amount of sleep he gets and having a diet of canned foods and coffee whilst the mess hall provides fairly decent meals for them as part of their contracts, so when a much softer, quieter knock can be heard, it could only be a sleepy Pyro.

Although it's been a fair few times this has happened now, Scout still has to take a step back at Pyro's Balloonicorn styled sleepwear Medic made for them for Christmas after finding out about their balloonicorn plush. Anyone else would say it was ridiculous for a 26 year old mercenary to be wearing such a thing whilst they burn people alive for a living, yet to him it was somewhat adorable, especially more so their mask is replaced with a soft, innocent face which is a whole lot less terrifying.

Scout had to hold onto the door frame to keep his exhausted frame upright, he didn't realise how tired he was until he had to move. He gave Pyro a sleepy smile, stepping aside so that they can make their way inside Scout's surprisingly clean room, minus some pairs of socks and empty cans on the floor which Pyro more often than not clears up in the morning.

"Can't sleep?"

Pyro shook their head as they plopped down onto Scout's bed, looking as if they could drop into a sleep coma at any point as Scout joined beside them.  
"Demo fucked me over." they muttered, keeping their voice and head low, before feeling Scout's skinny arms wrap around their torso under their arms, tugging himself closer to them to form a cuddle, Pyro's head resting on his shoulder.

"Jus' try not to think about it, alright? You need sleep."

"You do just as much."

The runner placed a kiss on Pyro's hooded head, a smile creeping up one side of his face.

"Yeah well, I got my own personal radiator keepin' me warm now, don't I?"

A soft hum and a nod was as good of a response Scout was going to get out of the tiresome firebug, their full body weight resting against Scout's body for support and mouth slightly open to let out little mumbles here and there. Scout stayed awake for a while longer, stroking his friends head and all around making sure they knew he was still there with him, until it had gone 3:00 AM and soon enough the baseball enthusiast drifted off without notice.


End file.
